Sorry no title
by Inu-Hazel
Summary: The dark tormenment is on again....theres not much to say....theres a mixture of anime in here so....just read and review plz theres a little bit of romance for the edited Version.
1. Default Chapter

Inu-Hazel: Oh wow my first fan fic I am soooo happy ^^ to bad this has to be edited for lemon and lime reasons.... Well this is kind of like a mix of several anime shows.... but its in the Yu Yu Hakusho section b/c yu yu is more popular than the others.... this story contains action, violence, and a little romance for the non ed version it has the same but more uh.... lemon issues.... *just a note to M.R.D* the part with Boton giving you a lap dance is cut out...you can read it at school ....ok...  
  
Disclaimer :I own none of these characters...except for me which this in I POV and. ...Well I think Skeith and Chief know who they are ^^...I am too poor to own Kurama and Hiei if I did own them they would be tied up in my closet.... I mean my sister's closet ^^;. Ok now for the story...sry no title yet...when I publish this around the world it will ^^.  
  
It was March 23 in Tokyo, Japan. I was walking around town when I saw a cute boy. He was fair skinned; he had black hair with tips on the bangs. He had a white bandana covering his forehead. He looked like someone who didn't like to be bothered because he had on all black...so I walked right passed him. As soon as I walked in front of him he stopped me. "Is your name Erin?" He asked me. I looked at him strangely. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Don't be difficult, just answer my question." He said. "First I want to know your name." "If I tell you my name will you answer my question?" I smiled and nodded. "My name is Hiei. Now will you answer my question?" He asked in a paranoid voice. "My name is indeed Erin...What do you want with me?" "Follow me." "Follow you where?" "Don't worry just follow." I just blew the hair out of my face and followed When we got to where he wanted to take me he filled me in on everything. "The reason why I brought you here was because it was under or..." Hiei said before he was interrupted. "There you guys are why did it take you three hours when it's a twenty minute walk?" The boy asked. The boy looked like a baby, he had on a blue and pink outfit and a hat. "Who's the baby?" I asked. "My name is Koenma, and I am 10 times older than to if u I am a day." "So your 140" "Lets not ask personal questions." "To answer your question from earlier, I would of gotten here sooner but she's not fast. And all the way she tried to take off my shirt." Hiei said. Just then another boy cut in. "Don't mind my sister she's a boy freak that she is." He said. I turned around and saw my brother for the first time in a decade. "Kurama! I missed you so much. I was so worried." I said. "Koenma why is my sister here?" "Well since Yusuke got up and moved, and since Erin has a high sprit awareness stronger than Shizuru's. I figure that she can be the new sprit detective." Koenma said. "No, no, no you are not putting my sister in the same kind of danger you put Yusuke in. I am not about to loss my little sister... and besides she's to young." "She's the same age that Yusuke first started, and now that we know what we are up against we will have an advantage." "But Genki is dead who will train here? "You two of course... you guys got Kuwabara stronger so you can get her stronger." "What?! No way I ain't training my sister. I don't even want her to do this." "Hiei will you train me to be as strong as my brother?" I said while pushing his bangs out off his eyes. "Hiei no, I don't want her in danger." Kurama said. "Don't listen to my brother he don't know noting. He thinks just because he's 25 and I'm 14 and we don't have any parents he can boss me around." "Erin shut up you don't know what you're talking about... And I don't boss you around so don't lie you spoil brat." I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at Koenma. "So what in the heck is a spits factor anyway? I asked. "Good question I would like to know also." Koenma said "Uh... I think she means sprit detective, she didn't quite..." Hiei said before Koenma interrupted him. "I know what she means...I knew it all along." "Sure you did" Kurama said. "Are you doubting me Kurama? "He he no sir you know I would never...." "Because Kurama you know what happens when you doubt me right?" "Yes!" "Are you yelling at me Suichi?" "Uh oh he said Suichi, your in for it Kurama." Hiei said. "Can we get back to me please?" I asked. "Yeah yeah sure sure as soon as I set this boy straight...Hey Kurama is that a strawberry sugar coated rice cake?" "Yeah...why?" "If you give it to me I'll forget this ever happened." "Ok." Koenma didn't realize that Kurama likes to lick the sugar off a throws the rice cake away. "Cool rice cake for me." Koenma swallowed the rice cake whole. We tried to hold the laughing in as long as we could but Kurama couldn't hold it in. Like I would say you only need one person to laugh before some one else starts laughing. The next thing I knew the 3 of us cracked up. "Whats so funny? I demand to know." "Kurama licked the sugar off the rice cake." Hiei and I said while laughing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Koenma said. "Because you didn't let us you just gulped it down." I said trying to stop laughing. "Oh great now I am poisoned." "Come on its not that bad..." Kurama said. "Yea but where were you when Boton, Koenma and I was brushing our sparkly whites?" Hiei said smiling. "Did someone call me?" A girl with long blue hair and a pink kimono with blue flowers asked. "No Boton." Koenma said. "Um...hello people's can we talk about the parrot spectator now?" I asked. "Parrot spectator? What is that?" Boton asked. "A sprit detective is a detective who solves cases for the sprit world. 99% of them are very dangerous. Our last detective almost died several times...That's why Kurama don't want you to do this." Koenma said. "Sweet I'm in. This will be so cool. When do I start? I wanna get on it right away." I said. "That's the sprit. I'll keep an eye on cases for you." Koenma said. "Wait who's gonna train her?" Boton asked. "Nobody." Kurama said. "You mean she's already been trained?" Boton asked. "No...She ain't going to be a sprit detective." "Oh now Kurama have a heart let her do it." "No I ain't losing my little sister." "But another tournament is coming up and she can be the alternate." "Who else is fighting?" "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and you....We need one more person and Genki is dead so Erin has to do this." "Well Yukina lives by Yusuke, why cant she do it?....Hey did you say me?" "Yes, Kurama I said you and Yukina cant fight because she broke her arm and leg while doing a monkey cart wheel in gymnastics yesterday." "Well she shouldn't be doing anything all that difficult in the first place." "Don't be talking about Yukina like that...the floor was wet and we didn't know." "Feh, whatever look the bottom line is that Erin isn't doing this." "Is Yukina ok?" Hiei said "Yeah... Yusuke and Keiko is taking care of her...She's fine so far." Boton said "Please big brother pleases train me to be strong. I want to do this very badly." I pleaded. "Yes make her strong Kurama so she can kill us all." Hiei said "Who's gonna kill who?" I asked. "Fine I'll train you but if you die I ain't going to pity you...And besides being the only kid again is gonna be great...But I was an only child for 9 years...and...." "Oh shut up Kurama and train me." "Fine Hiei and I will meet you in the forest tomorrow." Kurama said as he went in the building...  
  
Inu-Hazel: Well....how did you like the first part?....sry its so long...only 3 pages in Microsoft word...I have more written... but I don't have time to do it all right now...please read and review....better to mail me at Kuramalover4ever@aol.com....I don't know how to see my reviews yet....I'll have the 2nd part done sometime in April maybe before March 23 ^^. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2 of Sorry No Title.....  
  
Inu-Hazel:....I hope you guys liked Chapter 1 if not tell me....don't worry I wont cuss you out....*fingers crossed* j/k.....well um...this one wont be that long I hope.....  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing and Kurama and Hiei is still in my ...I mean my sister's closet....yea...^^...ok here's chapter 2  
  
The next day I waited for Kurama and Hiei for about 20 minutes when they showed up. "Do you know how long I waited." I said. "Look we're here aren't we?" Kurama said. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. "Ok...you didn't say se was going out on a date." "Were not, this is one of my new techniques. Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I am gonna go easy with you...Hiei won't either." Kurama turned his rose into a whip. "Yeah, yeah, yeah lets just get this over with." "Don't be cocky girl for the next 6 months you will be training, and you won't like it." "Sure I wont, and peanut butter grows on trees!" I said but in the middle of my sentence Kurama tried to hit me with his whip. I tripped on a rock and landed flat on my face. "Hey what was that for!" It felt like he was trying to kill me. Every second he kept trying to hit me with his whip. "Having fun yet Erin?" Kurama asked as he was snapping his whip at me. "Why are you having fun?" "Its obvious you don't know what you have to do. Your objective is to try to get the whip from me." Kurama said as he continued to try to hit me. "Sounds easy enough." "Not really sis you cant get hit, if you do you lose. Think of it as capture the flag." "Since when did a flag have thorns?" "Don't be difficult." Ok I went through 6 months with Kurama's sharp whip and Hiei's sword and Jagon eye. The last month was worse I had to try to get Hiei's sword that can turn humans into demons. Ok now back to the present. I was walking in the same spot where I first saw Hiei. I looked up and saw 4 people standing around talking and laughing. One boy had all green on and black hair, another boy had on all blue on and reddish orangish hair. One of the girls had long brown hair with pigtails and a blue school uniform and the other girl had blue-green hair a red bow and a blue kimono, she was in a wheel chair because she had a broken arm and leg. When I walked passed them the boy with the black hair started talking to me. "Whats wrong? It looks like you got in a fight with a cat and lost." I looked at him and sighed. "I just got back from Hiei's and Kurama's evil boot camp. Who are you any way?" "I'm Yusuke, this is Kuwabara the girl with the brown hair is Keiko and the one in the wheel chair is Yukina. How do you know Hiei and Kurama?" "Koenma, Boton, Hiei and Kurama told me a little about you guys...I'm the new spirt detective and Hiei and my brother Kurama had to train me." "I didn't know that Kurama had a little sister." "He doesn't talk about me much." "I wonder why?" Kuwabara said. "How bad was the training?" Keiko asked. "Very horrible...it took six months. How are you supposed to catch a boy who can run over 100 miles per hour?" "Do you know how to use the spirt gun?" Yusuke asked. "What in the heck is a parrot run?" "The spirt gun is a gun you use with your spirt energy...one of the things Hiei should have taught you." Kurama said. "Well sorry if I didn't have time." Hiei said. "Hey when did you guys get here?" I asked. "Just now." "Hey, how are you guys?" Yusuke asked. "Fine thank you." Kurama said. "I felt better." Hiei said. "You still have that cocky attitude don't you Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "I never had a cocky attitude, now shut up." "Hey don't get your eye in a knot Hiei." "I ain't getting my eye in a knot." While those two were fighting I was asking the others questions. " Do they always fight?" "Just about 21/7 "Kuwabara said. "What about the other 3 hours?" "Sleep" "They fight in their sleep to, don't forget." Kurama cut in. "How can you fight in your sleep bro?" "I don't know. Why do you ask me?" "Because you're supposed to be smarter than me." "Hey you two stop fighting." Keiko said. Kurama and I turned around and hmphed. "This ain't going to work." Keiko said. "What do you mean? My sister is a spoiled brat." "Kurama, you've never changed." An unfamiliar voice said behind us...we turned around.....  
  
Inu-Hazel: Hey sorry for cutting it short...That's the only place I was able to stop....for the mean while....within the next few days I am gonna do another story that I finished writing....like this one it will have different anime characters...um....let me say your probably wondering where the romance and the other anime characters are....it will come a bit later....a little in chapter 3 in the romance part....um....plz review....Thankies. 


End file.
